Windshear
|Source = Franchise}} Windshear is a female Razorwhip who became Heather's dragon it is unknown precisely when but it was revealed in Race to the Edge season 1 Have a Dragon Will Travel Part 1. History Sometime before Race to the Edge, Windshear was attacked by a Typhoomerang and badly injured. Heather treated her wounds and trained her. The two formed an unbreakable bond and became an unstoppable team, redistributing goods to those who had been attacked by pirates and raiders. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 One day, their raids caught the attention of the Dragon Riders, who then began to search for the culprits. Windshear managed to incapacitate each rider and their dragon, except for Hiccup and Toothless. After the chase, Heather revealed herself to them and they all headed to Dragon's Edge. There, Heather proudly explained how she met Windshear, and the Razorwhip's abilities. The next day, Heather and Windshear set out to take Dagur out, but were outnumbered and quickly captured. Hiccup and Toothless arrived and saved them. Back at Dragon's Edge, Windshear joined Stormfly and their riders in some "girl time." Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Later, the riders, minus Hiccup, went after Dagur to put him back in prison. However, once caught, Heather told Windshear to finish him off, only to be stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. Hiccup then quickly told her that Dagur was her brother. Heather and Windshear later left Dragon's Edge, so Heather could figure things out after learning Dagur was actually her brother. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Snow Way Out Windshear continued to stay alongside Heather when they infiltrated Dagur's alliance with the Dragon Hunters. Windshear then aided Ryker and his hunters in searching for Snow Wraiths on Glacier Island. Windshear sealed the Riders in a cave, through Ryker's orders. Windshear then rescued Ryker from Hiccup and Toothless. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 Windshear then fought alongside the Berserkers and Hunters in attacking Dragon's Edge, though actually trying to keep them from reaching the outpost. Edge of Disaster, Part 2 During the battle, Heather allowed Ruff to take Windshear to find Hiccup and the other riders. Windshear then returned to Heather. Maces and Talons, Part 1 Windshear and Heather continued to infiltrate the Dragon Hunters, pretending to fight off the Dragon Riders. Windshear then went with Heather and Viggo Grimborn to capture a Flightmare. However, Windshear and Heather were captured and taken to Dragon Hunter Island when they exposed themselves as traitors. Maces and Talons, Part 2 Windshear was later rescued by Dagur and reunited with Heather. After helping Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons redirect the Flightmare back on its course, she and Heather took off without a word. She was then given a saddle by Heather. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 To Heather or Not to Heather When the Riders invited Heather to stay on Dragon's Edge, Windshear was very hostile toward both the Vikings and dragons. She nearly got into a fight with Meatlug. During a patrol on the Nadder migration, Windshear attacked the others. Hiccup volunteered to help the Razorwhip adjust to being a part of the group. At first she did well, but soon went wild, causing Hiccup to fall off Toothless. Believing it to be to dangerous for the other Riders, Heather prepares to leave. However, Fishlegs realizes Windshear is acting the way she is to protect Heather. The two switch dragons during a fight with the Dragon Hunters. By the end, Windshear finally feels comfortable around the others, and the two once rogues stay on the Edge. Windshear and Heather have continued to aid the Dragon Riders in their fight against the Hunters. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Windshear uses her sharp tail to slice down trees in an effort to build a dam to protect the Defenders' of the Wing village from the lava heading toward it. Gruff Around the Edges Windshear is the only dragon on the Edge that Gruff doesn't try to steal. Midnight Scrum Windshear joins the other dragons in carrying her rider to Berk for the 400th year anniversary party. She and Stormfly aid Heather and Astrid in doing some mid-air acrobatics as part of the celebration. Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Windshear excels at carrying Dagur by the foot with her tail while in flight. Though, with Heather's permission, she later lets Dagur ride on her back to go rescue his dragon. Dire Straits The Longest Day In her sleep deprivation, Heather mistakes a rock to be Windshear, and tries to give it a scrub down. It was also Windshear who came up with the idea to drop the sleepy riders into the dark compartment under the arena floor in order to force them to get some sleep. Gold Rush Windshear can carry Shattermaster in her tail while in flight, and fling him toward the dragon proof ships to produce the "Flying Shatter Scatter". Shell Shocked, Part 1 School of Dragons Windshear first appears in Call of the Death Song, the second time you meet up with Heather as the rogue dragon rider, at the Shipyard Graveyard. She helps fight off the giant eels to save the Razorwhip eggs on one of the ships. Heather afterwards gives you one of them. Windshear, along with her rider, later work together with Thornado to fight off more eels on the Reaper, where Bing, Bam, and Boom are imprisoned. After that quest, she gets trapped in the Death Song's amber, while Heather fends the Mystery class dragon off. Your character uses Thornado to chase the Death Song off, and them free Windshear with the dissolve you made prior. Windshear appeared again in Battle for the Edge. She appears on Glacier Island and Hobblegrunt Island with Heather. The two also assist in defending Dragon's Edge from the Dragon Hunters. Physical Appearance Windshear is silvery colored and has a long snout with a pointy horn at the end. She has four legs and walks on them. Her wings are long and like her tail they can cut through anything but marble and Dragon Proof material. She also has deep green eyes like Heather, and is very beautiful but deadly. Personality Like all Razorwhips, Windshear distrusts most humans and dragons. However, once her trust is earned, she is a loyal ally. Windshear cares deeply for Heather. She did show some curiosity to Tuffnut when he woke up after she knocked him out. His "proposal" did not seem to bother her. Like her rider, Windshear attracted the attention of the other dragons, making her uncomfortable. Although after some time and adjusting, Windshear became more comfortable around the Riders' dragons, especially Toothless. Windshear is very protective of Heather and will attack others without warning if she feels her rider is in danger. This also shows mistrust in other dragons, a trait common in Razorwhips. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Windshear was able to come to Heather when she blew her horn. *'Fire: '''Like all Razorwhips, Windshear's fiery breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The fire is bright blue, indicating intense heat. *'Wings and Tail:' Due to her sharp scales and reflexes, Windshear's body is literally a living weapon. Her wings can slice through trees and rocks. However, she is unable to cut through marble. She uses her tail as a whip that can cut just as well, and can grip objects too. *'Lacrimal Toxin:' Windshear possesses poisonous tears that can be very deadly to those that touch them. *'Barb Projection:' Being in the Sharp Class, Windshear can shoot metallic spikes from her tail at enemies with pinpoint accuracy and great force. Like her tail and wings, they harbor enough destructive power to eviscerate sturdy Viking ships with but a few shots. *'Strength:' Windshear appears to be extremely strong. She was able to hold off a Typhoomerang, even though she was badly injured after that. Also, when Dagur's army chained her up, she was able to drag the first two ships slightly and resist the other ships. *'Endurance and Stamina:' She was able to endure the attacks from a Typhoomerang but was badly injured. She is proven to have great stamina on her side to travel long distances. Relationships Heather Sometime after returning to her island, Heather treated and nursed Windshear back to health from a fight with a Typhoomerang and the two have shared an unbreakable bond since then. She is very protective of Heather, knocking Snotlout over when he tried to flirt with her. Windshear also appears to understand how Heather feels, showing concern when she was upset. It appeared her time among the Dragon Hunters made Windshear even more protective of her rider. She even went as far as attacking the other dragons, including Toothless who she already got along well with. Though after adjusting, she became more calm. According to Heather, Windshear has looked after her for her whole life. This could mean Windshear was very young when she was attacked by the Typhoomerang. Heather and Windshear have a strong bond and trust each other wholeheartedly. Toothless .]] Windshear seems to like Toothless as he made the other dragons to move away from her when she was feeling uncomfortable, shown by when they nuzzled each other when they were by themselves. When she reunited with Toothless and Stormfly, the three were playing together while their riders talked. Toothless immediately ran to greet Windshear when she and Heather returned to Dragon Edge, though the Razorwhip growled at him. She continued her hostile behavior toward him, even going as far as knocking him out of the sky. After regaining trust in the Riders and dragons, the two played together. Toothless even gave her an upchucked fish, which she happily ate. Tuffnut Thorston Tuffnut liked Windshear's style and wanted to marry her. When he woke up after being crushed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut saw Windshear and was about to propose to the Razorwhip until Heather snapped him out of it. She did not seem to mind him approaching her. She even let him pet her. Ruffnut Thorston Windshear allowed Ruffnut to rider during the Dragon Hunters/Berserker attack on Dragon's Edge. Stormfly Windshear and Stormfly worked well together when they attacked Dagur's ship along with their riders. Unlike the other riding dragons, Stormfly gave Windshear space instead of making her uncomfortable. When Astrid and Heather appeared to be ready to fight, the two dragons took stances to fight as well, until their riders hugged. Another thing the two dragons have in common is that they both have favorite foods. Windshear's is sea slugs and Stormfly's is chicken. Dagur the Deranged Windshear was trained to help her rider kill Dagur until Heather discovered that he was her brother. Later when Heather was working with Dagur, Windshear was shown to have some respect for Dagur as he freed her and called her to Heather by whistling. This showed some trust to the older, insane brother of her rider. Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout assumed that Windshear wasn't that great of a dragon or as powerful as a Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang, but he was proven to be wrong when Windshear showed off her abilities, making Snotlout scared of her. During a fight with the Dragon Riders, Windshear shot at Snotlout and Hookfang to make it seem real. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs was very impressed with Windshear's abilities. He even had a stable prepared for with sea slugs. He helped Windshear become more comfortable around the other dragons when he realized her aggression was out of projection for Heather. He rode her while Heather rode Meatlug during a fight with the Dragon Hunters, which she showed no problems with him on her back. Meatlug Meatlug have shown to make Windshear to be quite uncomfortable as she was trying to get greet her as Windshear backed off being a bit nervous. Windshear and Meatlug displayed extreme aggression towards each other when they met again. Tuffnut assumed it was because the Gronckle was jealous of Heather spending time with Fishlegs, though it was soon revealed that it was Windshear's own nature. Though the two managed to work together when they swapped riders. Barf and Belch Barf and Belch were very close to this dragon by lowering their heads down near Windshear as Barf released gas on her. It's quite possible as they were trying to be like Tuffnut to try to make Windshear like them. Hookfang The first time they met Hookfang was staying his distance from Windshear as possible to try not be like Meatlug or Barf and Belch to greet her as it sign to not be like his rider to not impress the ladies as he was trying to keep his cool. Hookfang even try to show off his ability of the Fire Burst to show the masters who really the best dragon but Hookfang has lost against Windshear. Hookfang even got shot by Windshear when Heather wasn't trying to blow their cover with the dragon hunters and later as they finally join the Edge they even worked together to do scouting. Shattermaster Windshear and Shattermaster haven't interact with each other but they did have fight as Shattermaster was helping his rider to protect Heather as they were able to hit Windshear belly to knock her out of the sky as they fight against the Dragon Hunters. But since their riders are siblings this could be sign that these two dragons are brother and sisters as well. Trivia *Before the first attack on Dagur, Heather said they were doing this for "their" island. This could mean Windshear is from the same island Heather was raised on. *Windshear's bio in Rise of Berk is, ''"It's hard to get a Razorwhip to trust people and it's hard for people to trust Heather. But somehow, Heather and Windshear make the perfect team." *Windshear, Fanghook, and Cloudjumper are the only main riding dragons without saddles. Of the three, she's the only female. **However, she has one by the time she joins the dragon riders. *Windshear is the fourth dragon that doesn't appear in every episode as her rider since her introduction. The other three are Thornado, Skullcrusher, and Fanghook. *Even though Windshear and Heather have joined the Riders, there are times when the two are not seen in group shots. External link Notes and References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Sharp class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Franchise Dragons